


BEST PALS FOREVER.

by blackwillow



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: All are written in Tagalog, Curse/Foul words ahead, Drama, F/M, I slightly cried while writng this, M/M, Pure fiction
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwillow/pseuds/blackwillow
Summary: He forgot everything, Even him.
Relationships: Felip Jhon 'Ken' Suson/ Stellvester 'Stell' Ajero
Kudos: 5





	BEST PALS FOREVER.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kentell Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kentell+Shippers).



> Hi, Kentell shippers :) I hope we're all still good after you read this. This One Shot is a full written in Tagalog form. Sorry in advance for the typographical errors.
> 
> Thank you :) luvya ol.

**_"Stell!"_**

**_"Stell!"_**

**_"Stell, Mahal ko lumaban ka."_ **

" ** _Stell, Malapit na tayo sa ospital wag kang bibitaw, please."_**

_Mga huling katagang narinig ni Stell mula kay Ken bago siya tuluyang pumikit._

_'Mahal?'_

* * *

_"Ken, Happy Birthday!" pagbati ni Stell sa kanya._

_Ngayon ay ika-dalawampu't tatlong kaarawan ni Ken, kasama niyang nag c-celabrate sina Stell, Josh at Justin._

_"Dre, Tagay oh." utas ni Josh at inabot kay Ken ang shot glass._

_Maraming tao sa club na pinagtatambayan nilang apat, Ang ingay. Ang daming nagtatatawanan, Nagsusugal may mga nag m-make out pa na akala mo'y naka VIP room sila._

_Napangiwi si Ken sa mga nakikita niya._

_"Ngayon ka lang nakakita niyan? Grabe naman 'yon brad. Dalawampu't tatlong taon ka nang nabubuhay hahaha!" sabi ni Justin at humagalpak ng tawa na may kasama pang paghampas kay Josh, kaya ngayon ay naghahampasan na silang dalawa._

_Napailing nalang siya sa dalawang kaibigan niya._

_Lumingon siya kay Stell na mag-isang tumayagay doon, Di namimigay. phew._

_"Hoy, mamigay ka naman. Masyado kang sakim." pang-aasar ni Ken._

_"Nanghingi kaba ha?" pambabara ni Stell._

_Hindi niya pinansin at nakipagsabayan na siya ng tungga kay Stell. Marami-rami na silang nainom._

_"Ken, uwi na tayo. Ikaw na mag drive, Inaantok na ko." sabi ni Stell at hinagis kay Ken na ngayon ay pipikit pikit na. Inaantok narin._

_Nawala si Josh at Justin sa paningin nila, 'Tangina asan yong dalawa' sabi ni Ken sa sarili._

_Wala siyang choice kundi siya talaga ang mag d-drive kahit na ba ay medyo nahihilo na siya at inaantok._

_Medyo malapit lang naman ang condo na tinitirhan ni Stell kaya ay kering keri niya._

_Inakay niya si Stell papuntang kotse nila at iniupo ito sa shotgun seat saka sinimulan ng paandarin ang makina._

_"Hoy, putanginamo. Ayos drive ah." pagbababanta ni Stell._

_"Yes my love!" sagot ni Ken at bahagyang humalakhak._

_"Lolo mo my love."_

_"My Love From The Star, kako. Weh_   
_assuming." pagpapatay bata ni Ken, kahit sa loob loob niya ay totoo iyon._

_\-------_

_Sa kalagitnaan nang pag d-drive niya ay biglang nag-ring ang kanyang cellphone._

_Josh calling......_

_"Tsk."_

_"YOW KEN." utas ni Josh sa kabilang linya, Rinig na rinig ang ingay ng tugtog at mga hiyawan sa bar na pinaroonan ni Josh._

_Ipinatong niya sa cellphone holder sa loob ng kotse ni Stell at saka ni-loud speaker._

_"Ang ingay, Josh. Putanginamo." reklamo ni Ken, Sobra na siyang inaantok at kaunti nalang ay pipikit na siya ng tuluyan. Bahagya nang nakapikit ang kaliwang mata niya._

_"Syempre boi, May bar bang sobrang tahimik? Anong akala mo sa mga tao dito nagmimisa?" sagot ni Josh, bakas nadin ang kalasingan sa boses nito._

_"Nasaan pala kayo ni Stell? Ikaw ah, baka pagsamantalahan mo kaibigan ko. Nako." pang-aasar ni Josh. Alam kasi ni Josh na may gusto si Ken kay Stell._

_"Ulol. Pauwi na kami."_

_"Gagoskxjxnenkckfnfndkekkdk &$/!&-+=+!"_

_Hindi na naintindihan ni Ken ang mga sumunod na sinabi ni Josh dahil tuluyan na ngang pumikit ang kanyang mata dahil sa kaantukan._

_Bigla lamang natauhan si Ken nang may narinig siyang busina ng Bus, Saktong pagdilat niya ay sumalpok ang sinasakyan nilang kotse._

* * *

Apat na linggo na simula nang maaksidente sila ay hindi parin gumigising si Stell.

Ang sabi ng doktor, Comatose ito ay maaring tumagal ito ng limang linggo o maging taon pa.

Labis na pagsisi ang dinaramdam ni Ken ang sarili, Walang araw na hindi siya umiyak.

Nang marinig ni Josh ang kalabog na nangyari sa linya ni Ken noon ay alam niyang may nangyari masama at hindi nga siya nagkakamali. Kaagad silang dumalo kung saang hospital sinugod ang dalawa.

Mas napuruhan si Stell kaysa kay Ken dahil nakasandal ito sa parteng bintana ng kotse kaya ay sobrang naaalog ang ulo ni Stell saka tumama sa harap. Samantalang si Ken ay medyo naprotektahan pa ang sarili.

Ngayon ay magkasama si Stell at Ken sa iisang room ngunit magkahiwalay ang higaan, Maraming nakakabit na kung ano-ano kay Stell at may benda pa ito sa ulo.

Palitan naman si Josh at Justin sa pagbabantay sa dalawa nitong kaibigan, ngunit sa araw na ito at dalawa silang nandoon.

**"Oh! Wala ka pala Justin eh. Panis ka talaga sakin!"** kutya ni Josh kay Justin na ngayo'y pikon na pikon na kay Josh dahil ilang beses na siyang nilalampaso sa laro nila sa cellphone.

**"Ayoko na maduga ka, Josh. Patay gutom ka sa gems. Bahala ka diyan."** inis na sabi ni Justin.

Mula sa pag-idlip ay naalimpungatan si Ken dahil sa ingay nang dalawa.

**"Putangina niyo, Ang ingay niyo."** urat na sabi ni Ken sa dalawa.

Sabay na napaupo ng maayos ang dalawa at umaktong inaataake sa puso.

**"Jusko Lord, Nakakatakot ka Ken bigla kang nagsasalita."** sabi ni Josh.

**"Ikaw papatay sakin Ken, Bwisit ka."** nerbyos na utas ni Justin.

**"Edi masaya, ang ingay niyo."** sabi ni Ken at umirap sa dalawa, Lumipat naman ang tingin niya kay Stell na mukhang walang balak gumalaw man lang o kahit ano.

Hindi niya napansin na tumulo nanaman pala ang luha niya, ' _Tangina kasalanan ko kung bakit ka nandyan. I'm sorry, Stell. I'm Sorry. Kung pwede lang ako ang pumalit sa kalagayan mo ginawa ko na.'_ lagi niyang sinasabi sa isip niya tuwing napapatitig siya kay Stell.

**"Oh bro, umiiyak ka nanaman."** sabi ni Josh at lumapit kay Ken upang pagaanin ang loob nito.

**"Tara laro nalang tayo nito."** inilapit ni Josh ang kanyang cellphone para makita ni Ken kung anong laro ba ang tinutukoy neto.

_'Brawl Stars'_

**"Wag ka makipaglaro diyan Ken, Maduga yan, Patay gutom sa gems. Ayaw mamigay ampota** " inis na sabi ni Justin at inirapan si Josh.

**"Tanga ka kasi mamulot ng gems, Sakin mo nanaman sinisisi, Eh kung ano ano ginagawa mo. Binuhat ka na nga."** bahagyang natawa si Josh dahil nakita nanaman niyang iritang irita si Justin sakanya.

**"Maganda ba yan?"** tanong ni Ken.

* * *

Masayang nagsisigawan ang tatlo habang naglalaro, Enjoy na enjoy nila.

**"Ano ba yan!? Pati ba naman ikaw Ken maduga din. Tsk, Ayoko na kayo kalaro, Kainis kayo."** inis na sabi ni Justin dahil hindi talaga siya makakuha ng gems sa nilalaro nila.

**"Ewan ko sayo Justin!"** at malakas na natawa si Ken dahil mukhang nalugi ang mukha ni Jah.

**"Sabi ko sayo Jah, Tanga ka eh."** bulong ni Josh at kinotongan naman siya ni Justin. 

" **Aray ko, pikon**!" sigaw ni Josh.

**"K-k-ken"**

**"Oh?"** sagot ni Ken.

Sabay sabay silang tatlong napalingon sa isa't isa, at lumipat ang tingin kay Stell.

Agad silang natauhang tatlo lalo na si Ken kung sino ang tumawag sakanya.

**"Gago Jah, tumawag ka ng doktor. Bilis! Si Stell, yon. Si Stell. Nagsalita!"** panic na utos ni Josh kaya agad na kumaripas si Justin palabas upang tumawag ng doktor.

Mabilis na dumalo si Ken at inaabangan si Stell na magsalita uli, Nakapikit ito. Pero nagsalita, Ngunit bigla itong dumilat saka napatingin sakanya. 

**"Sino ka?"** bungad ni Stell na siyang kinagulat ni Ken.

Napalingon din si Stell kay Josh na ngayon ay nagulat din, **"Ikaw, Narinig ko boses mo noon. Anong pangalan mo?"**

Bago pa makasagot ang dalawa ay dumating na ang doktor kasama ang hingal na hingal na si Justin.

**"Ano nangyari? Bakit mukha kayong nalugi?"** tanong ni Justin.

" **Tinanong niya ko, kung sino daw ako.** " sagot ni Ken at bumuntong hininga.

" **Huh? Hindi ba ay tinawag kalang niya?"** takang tanong ni Justin.

" **Ako rin, Sabi niya narinig niya daw boses ko noon pero tinanong niya kung ano pangalan ko**." dagdag ni Josh.

" **Uhm mga Sir?"** panimula nang doktor.

Sabay sabay ang tatlo na lumingon. " **Mula sa pagkaka comatose niya, maaring may mga bagay siyang nakalimutan. Katulad na lamang nang sinasabi niyo kanina na tinanong niya kayo kung sino kayo."**

" **Paano naman dok yung tinawag niya ko sa pangalan ko pero nang dumilat siya ay hindi niya ko kilala?** " tanong ni Ken.

" **Maaring naaalala niya ang iyong pangalan, Pero ang iyong mukha ay hindi."** pormal na sagot ng doktor.

" **P-pero dok? Maari kayang Hindi na bumalik ang ala-ala niya?"** kinakabahang tanong ni Justin.

" **Maari**." sagot ni dok, at sabay sabay na nagbuntong hininga ang tatlo. " **Sa ngayon, pakimonitor muna siya at mauuna na po ako."** nagpasalamat ang tatlo at lumabas na ang doktor.

Napatitig si Ken nang matagal kay Stell na ngayon ay tulala at walang imik. 

_'Tangina, Di ko mapapatawad sarili ko kapag di bumalik ala-ala mo. Habang buhay Stell, Habang buhay ko pagsisisihan.'_ utas ni Ken sa kanyang isipan.

* * *

Magmula ng magising si Stell, Ay si Ken na ang nagbantay dito.

Okay naman na ang kalagayan niya kaya nagpa discharge na siya, Pero nag-stay padin siya para mabantayan ang natutulog na si Stell.

Yung dalawa ay pinauwi niya na rin muna dahil ilang linggo nadin silang walang maayos na tulog kakabantay sakanila.

Laking pasalamat niya parin na may kaibigan siyang katulad ni Josh at Justin.

**"Ken, Ken, K-k-ken.** " nagulat siya nanaman siya kay Stell kaya agad niyang nilapitan ito.

_'Shit umiiyak'_

" **Shhh, wag ka umiyak. Stell, Andito ako. Dito lang ako, Sasamahan kita.** " pagpapakalma ni Ken kay Stell habang yakap yakap niya ito at hinahagod ang malalambot nitong mga buhok.

' _Andito lang ako. Kahit ang sakit sakit na. Mahal kita eh.'_

Ilang linggo na ulit ang lumipas, Medyo naaalala na siya ni Stell ngunit may mga pagkakataon talaga na bigla nalang ulit na hindi siya kilala nito sa mukha pero alam ang pangalan niya.

Napalingon siya sa tumutunog na cellphone ni Stell.

_Mine calling...._

Girlfriend ni Stell.

Inihiga niya ng dahan dahan ang natutulog nang si Stell. Bago niya ito sinagot.

**"Hello? Mine? Nakauwi na ko ng Pilipinas, Asan ka? Okay ka lang ba? Papunta na ko diyan sa ospital.** " sunod sunod na tanong ng girlfriend ni Stell.

Kumirot ang puso ni Ken, ' _Oo nga pala. Hindi nga pala ako.'_

**"Hello? Stell? Hello?"**

" **H-h-h-hello."** nanginginig at nauutal na sagot ni Ken. Lalo siyang nasaktan sa nangyayari. 

**"Hello? Sino ka? Ken?"** panghuhula ng babae.

**"O-oo ako nga, Ako nagbabantay kay Stell. Pumunta ka na dito."** sagot ni Ken at agad na ibinababa ang tawag.

Napasapo nalang sakanyang mukha si Ken at hinintay na dumating ang girlfriend ni Stell.

' _Ang original, Ang nauna sakin, Yung mahal na mahal mo.'_

Naagaw ang kanyang atensyon sa bumukas na pinto. Hudyat na andyan na ang girlfriend ni Stell.

" **Oh my God**!" napatakip sa kanyang bibig ang gf ni Stell. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa itsura ng kanyang boyfriend.

**"Ano nangyari? Bakit? Bakit siya nagkaganito Ken?"** gulong tanong niya at halos mangiyak ngiyak pa. 

**"Sumalpok kami sa bus, Kasalanan ko Andrea. Ako, ako may kasalanan." sagot ni Ken**. Handa na siyang masaktan pa lalo sa mga sasabihin nito.

Pero wala, wala siyang narinig ni ano man mula kay Andrea na ngayon ay kinakausap si Stell kahit tulog.

Napagdesisyunan niyang lumabas muna upang makalanghap ng malinis na hangin, Umakyat siya sa rooftop ng Hospital.

Mula roon ay kitang kita niya ang pagkalawak ng siyudad nila. 

_'Bakit? Bakit kailangan kong maghirap ng ganito. Nakakapagod na_.' bulong ni Ken sa kanyang sarili habang umiiyak.

* * *

Ilang buwan din ang tinagal ni Stell sa Ospital pero ngayong araw na siya madi-discharge, may mga gamot na binigay sakanya na maaring makatulong sa permanenteng pagbabalik ng ala-ala niya.

Magkakasama ngayon silang tatlo, Pumunta si Justin at Josh na ngayon ay nagtatalo nanaman sa nilalaro nila. 

_'Tekken 7'_

Lumipat ang tingin niya kay Stell na kasama si Andrea habang kinakausap siya ng doktor sa mga dapat niyang gawin. 

Napa buntong hininga siya.

Lumayo muna siya ng bahagya sa lima at umupo sa bandang dulo. 

Pinagmamasdan niya lang ang mga dumadaan na mga doktor at mga pasyente at bumaling ulit kay Stell na kausap si Andrea.

_'Okay na akong nakikitang masaya ka, Kahit hindi akong dahilan ng mga ito. Pipilitin ko maging masaya, para sayo... mahal ko.'_

Napangiwi nalang siya sa bigat ng nararamdaman niya, Huminga nalang siya ng malalim. Umaasang mabawasan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. 

Tumayo na siya dahil tinawag na siya ni Josh at saka tumungo na palabas ng ospital.

Nagtatawanan na sumakay silang lima sa kotse ni Andrea, Nag-aalinlangan pa si Ken dahil ang dami niyang naalalala sa bagay na ito.

Tinapik siya ni Justin at sinenyasan na sumakay na. Wala na siyang nagawa pa.

Sa gitna ng daan ay napapatulala nalang siya habang nakatingin sa bintana, Pinagmamasdan ang mga batang nagtatakbuhan at masayang naglalaro. 

**"Dre, galaw galaw oy baka ma-stroke."** pagkalabit sakanya ni Josh at tumawa silang apat.

Binigyan ni Ken ang mga ito ng pekeng ngiti at saka bumalik ang tingin sa bintana. Pagkatapos ay lumipat kay Stell na nakikipag-kwentuhan sakanyang girlfriend. 

' ** _Ang ganda ng mga ngiti mo, Sana ako ang dahilan niyan. Ang lakas ng tawa mo, Sana ako ang dahilan niyan. Pero hindi, Siya nga pala. Oo nga pala, kaibigan lang ako. Oo nga pala, wala lang pala ako sayo wala akong karapatan magrekalamo kasi Oo nga pala, You were never mine. Pero kahit na ganoon pa man, Mahal na mahal kita Stell. Higit pa sa inaakala mo.'_**

**_'Bakit sa dinarami rami? Ikaw pa? Ikaw pa ang pinili ng puso ko. Ito ba iyong sinasabi mong Best pals forever? Habang buhay lang tayong magkaibigan.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hehe peace :)


End file.
